The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and particularly to a wireless communication system including an imaging apparatus, a storage medium with a wireless communication function, and a terminal device.
Recently, imaging apparatuses, such as cameras, configured to have the wireless communication function and to be remotely controllable have been proposed. In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2011-050017A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 1), a system in which a slave camera is controlled from a master camera or a remote controller is described.
A storage medium, such as an SD memory card, capable of exchanging data by wireless communication, by configuring the storage medium to have the wireless communication function, is also known. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-329180A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 2) describes, as a storage medium of this type, a storage medium having the wireless communication function used in a state where the storage medium is attached to an electronic device, such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). In the system described in patent document 2, when data is exchanged between electronic devices, the electronic device accesses directly a memory in the storage medium without accessing via a built-in memory provided in the electronic device.